


The S. S. Reunion

by TheManWithTheHood



Series: 151 Ways to Pleasure a Trainer [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 11 year old, 11 years old, Afterglow, Blue - Freeform, Cuddling, Extremely Underage, He's 11, Honey Scented Lube, Lovers Reunion, Lube, M/M, Orgasm, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fucking, Pokephilia, Puberty mention, Pubic Hair mention, S.S. Anne, Self-Lube, Tentacles, Vines, cum, mild restraints, tentacle fucking, vine fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithTheHood/pseuds/TheManWithTheHood
Summary: Pokedex Entry #002Ivysaur - The Seed PokemonIf the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is a sign that the Ivysaur is ready to mate.  The scent is created by it's pheromones, and while it is not the only grass type Pokemon whose pheremones can be detected by humans, it is often described as the sweetest smelling.





	The S. S. Reunion

     Aaron worried his lower lip, running the shiny metal capsule under his thumb and forefinger. He felt both like laughing and crying. 

     The Youngster had grown into a proper Trainer, and at age 10, had been given the choice of a starter Pokémon. Unfortunately for him, the Bulbasaur he'd met in the woods, a year and a bit before then, had been chosen by a trainer known as 'Blue'.

      Which was a stupid name.

     The Trainer snorts at that thought, considering his name was 'Aaron', named after the Pokémon Aron that his father was so fond of.  But still, he'd felt loyal to that Bulbasaur, and had so gone with the fire starter 'Charmander' (now known as 'CharCoal') and set out on one quest, and one quest only.  Find Blue, and get his Bulbasaur back. 

     It had taken almost a year. A year of intense battles, training, and a few gym badges along the way - for him to finally track Blue down, on the S.S. Anne.  Aaron places the cool Pokéball to his head, heart pounding. Remembering how much he'd haggled and pled with the spiky haired ginger for the Pokémon.  After all that Blue had sneered, almost as if he'd discovered an enemy.

     "So YOU'RE the trainer my starter really wanted, huh? No wonder he never listened to me. You'd poisoned him before I even met him." Blue had traded the most precious thing in Aaron's life back to him for nothing more than a common Machoke, and waltzed off the Anne like he'd won the fucking lottery.

     Whereas Aaron, scurried back to his room, where he now sits, staring at the battle scarred exterior of the Pokèball housing his long lost friend and lover.

     "Alrighty..." Aaron says aloud, flinching at how nervous his voice was. "... Come on out and say hi!" He pressed the button to summon the Pokèmon to the room, and gasps as the light clears from his eyes.

     There, in the center of the small cabin, sits a mildly perturbed looking Ivysaur.

     "Oh- oh. He never said you evolved..." Aaron reaches out to touch Ivysaurs’ slightly mottled forehead, and the medium sized Pokémon flinches away. Confusion clouding its eyes. "Hey, hey, Ivysaur, it's me! Don't you... don't you recognize me?"

     The Seed Pokèmon tilts its head side to side before shuffling closer to his trainer, and sniffing at his crotch, easily accessed as the boy sat on the bed.

    "Saur!" It exclaimed happily, immediately recognizing the scent of the human it had chosen, now, almost three years prior. "Saurrrr!" It happily rubs its face against Aaron's inner thigh, sending the boy into a cascade of giggles as the Pokémon inadvertently tickled him.

     "Sorry about that, I shoulda known it might take you a second to recognize me. I got... taller."  He'd gotten more than that to tell the truth, two years packed a lot of height and development onto the still young trainer. His stomach, which had been soft was now stretched taunt, and the muscles that were forming underneath were much easier to spot.  Aaron's skin had darkened a few tones from the years in the Kanto sun, and his legs and arms were toned from the last year of adventuring.  He was at least a head taller than he had been, and his jaw line had sharpened becoming less baby-ish, and giving more of a thought as to what his adult head shape would look like. However the growth he'd been most proud of was not yet on display.

     He'd recently discovered at least 5 dark curly hairs around his cock in various places. He'd officially started puberty.  With that being said he hadn't noticed too much growth in his cock, it was still about the size and shape of his pinky, and a little thicker and longer while hard - but Aaron had deduced he was a little larger downstairs now, because his hand size had changed and his pinkie finger was still the same size as his dick. Ergo - cock growth.

     Speaking of cock growth - Ivysaur had not stopped snorting and snuffling closer and closer to the trainer's crotch. Now going so far as to mouth at the slowly expanding bulge in the boy's sleek travel shorts.  "Ahh - oh... oh. Going right for it are we?" Aaron gasps, feeling the medium sized Pokémon start moving his still covered dick around. "Iv-Ivysaur wait... hold on..." Unlike last time, Aaron was a little more practiced in the art of sex, and didn't want the Seed Pokémon to go too quickly, at first.  "Let me... let me change out of this." He says, blushing and leaning down to smooch the slightly fuzzy Pokémon on the forehead.

     Aaron stands and crosses to the thin door of the room, the S.S. Anne had been so kind to provide, and makes sure it's securely locked.  He turns to face Ivysaur, and notices the Pokémon had barely moved, just enough to keep watch on the boy, but was otherwise in the same position it had stopped in, between the boys’ legs.  Aaron puzzles on that a moment before noticing the Grass type's hips moving gently, and the realization dawns on him that Ivysaur was rock hard, and it would probably be awkward to try and move about with your dick dragging on the ground.  Wasting no more time Aaron shucks his jacket, shirt, hat, and shoes, and unbuckles his belt. He steps out of the shimmery travel shorts and exhales slowly, his erection prominent and demanding in his thin spandex briefs. 

     Ivysaurs’ hips gyrate a little more as the boy approaches it, Aaron shakes his hips slowly with each step, enticing the chubby dual type.  Finally he sits back in his position on the bed and spreads his legs as wide as they'll go, beckoning his excited Pokémon closer.  Ivysaur makes an awkward shuffle forwards, diving mouth first onto the tent in Aaron's briefs.  

     Aaron gently pets the back of Ivysaurs’ head as the Seed Pokémon suckles lustily, soaking the front of the sheer briefs through and through, until Ivysaur is making a wet slick sound as it sucks.  Aaron grunts and gently moves the attentive Pokémon’s’ head away, and scoots himself up onto the bed, where he slowly rolls his blue briefs down and off his body, exposing his hot pink rod to the heavy air in the room.

    Ivysaur's eyes light up like a Christmas tree as Aaron lowers himself back down to where the poor stubby grass type can reach.  Eagerly, and with surprising ease, Ivysaur latches onto the head of Aaron's cock, making the boy spasm immediately because of the sudden pressure and suction.

     Ivysaur rolls its tongue around the base of the sensitive head, and then pushes itself forwards, engulfing the full four inches into its dripping mouth.  Aaron nearly shouts with pleasure, body twitching, toes curling, hands gripping the bed so hard his knuckles are white.

     "Ivysaur! God! Yes!" He manages, his hips pushing forwards fruitlessly, as the Pokémon’s nostrils were firmly against his mound already.  Ivysaur slips its tongue out of its mouth and bathes the boys’ still immature nutsack with dripping sappy saliva. 

     Aaron keens at the new sensation, letting himself fall backwards onto the bed.  Ivysaur stays at it for a while, sucking and licking, feeling the over stimulated boy's cock jump and twitch more and more.

     Ivysaur smiles to itself, so happy to have his cute, receptive, human back again.  Once Aaron is basically a big ball of goo, Ivysaur slips its vines out. With its evolution the vines now had small ridges along them, preparing for the buds that would appear come spring, and Ivysaur presumed those ridges would feel very interesting, especially where it's about to put them.

     Aaron barely registers the grassy texture of the vine as it wraps gently around his waist, and pulls his down a little more, away from the bed.  The vine was not strong enough to lift the boy on its own, but Ivysaur was able to get the boy into a comfortable looking position with his hips jutting out, for easy cock access, but also raised, for vine ass access. 

     Aaron rolls his head to the side, slowly coming to the realization that Ivysaur had its vines out. He smiles through his haze - he'd missed those vines since the day he first met Bulbasaur.  With a cry Aaron feels one of the vines push against his asshole, pleasure not being enough to dilate the long-since virginal muscle.

   Ivysaur spreads a little bit of its own cock juices onto the vine, and returns it to Aaron's ass, now lubed the vine manages to worm its way past the two rings of muscle, and once inside, begins excreting its own lube - while begins to drip slowly off the exposed vine in the room, filling the small quarters with the smell of honey.

     "Ahh-ahh." Aaron says, feeling every ridge and coil of the vine as it slowly, but surely fills him.

     "Surrrr" Ivysaur moans, thrusting its hips downwards faster, trapping its cock between its belly and the floor. "Saurrr"

     Aaron's cock twitches violently as Ivysaur nails the young man's prostate, and delights in the strangled cry it gets from the boy.  Ivysaur begins to hammer the prostate with the knobbly vine, extracting every ounce of pleasure it can from its found trainer. 

     Aaron bucks his hips wildly, as he feels himself approaching the breaking point. With a gasp, and a small "ahh!" The boy tips over the edge, and spasms, hard.  Aaron collapses to the floor, body wracked with pleasure as an intense, burning orgasm floods his senses.  It is not until he comes down from the orgasmic high that he realizes his Pokémon had moved him once again, so that his ass was raised, and his head was in the carpet.

     "Wh-what?" Aaron whispers, confused only for a moment until he feels the weight of Ivysaur's paws on his back. "Ohh, oh!" He says, the reality of the situation dawning.  Using every ounce of training he has, he relaxes his muscles again, and feels the slick, tubular dick rub around just below his hole, lubing him up even more.  Aaron gives an unconscious gulp, feeling the length and width of Ivysaur for the first time. Endowed would be an understatement for a Pokémon of its size.

      Ivysaur takes great care to line up properly with Aaron's dripping hole, knowing that humans are not quite as elastic as most Pokémon.  It slowly ruts itself along Aaron's crack, dribbling more and more slick onto the waiting hole.  Finally, agonizingly, Ivysaur pitches forwards, and pushes, hard, against Aaron's loosened ring.  The first inch of the spongey cock slides in gracefully, aided by the copious amount of fluid.  Aaron gasps, feeling himself stretched suddenly by the blunt head of Ivysaur's cock.

     "Ahhhh - Oh- Oh God" Aaron says, bracing himself on the thin carpeting, as he feels Ivysaur increase its pressure.  Aaron thanked every god he could think of that Ivysaur's cock was only as thick as its head, so all he'd have to worry about was accommodating the length. "I-Ivysaur, h-how much... ah! How much more of you is there?" Aaron asks pleadingly, feeling the tube slide by his abused prostate sending pleasure shooting through his spent body.

      Ivysaur doesn't answer verbally, but instead bottoms out, causing Aaron to gasp and groan simultaneously. Ivysaur wiggles it's hips to make sure the cock is firmly planted, and then begins to move its hips up and down, never bringing more than an inch or two out of Aaron's hole before driving the slick pink tube back home.  Aaron bucks against the cock, guessing it to be around 7 inches long, he feels the cock bury itself inside of him over and over again, and moans, feeling himself once again grow hard.

    The Seed Pokémon’s thrusts start to become more erratic, and Aaron can feel the fluid inside him pumping out in larger quantities with each thrust. Ivysaur was about to cum. That thought alone brought Aaron right back to full arousal, and he tightens up his hole to milk the Pokémon for all it was worth.  After a few moments of desperate, wild thrusting Ivysaur cries out and slams its hips forwards - cum exploding from its tip, deep, deep inside his once lost love.

     Four or five more thrusts accompany the four or five streams of cum that flood Aaron's hole, and then finally, rest.

     Ivysaur clambers off of his trainer, licking at the two paw sized bruises appearing on Aarons’ back, whilst Ivysaur's cock wastes no time deflating and pulling back up inside its body.

    Aaron gasps and grunts feeling how full his ass was, from lube and cum alone. He smiles tiredly at Ivysaur and kisses the Seed Pokémon on the forehead, before lying flat on the floor and resting.

      "It's not every day I get laid so well I can't even make it to the bed." He whispers jokingly to Ivysaur, who chuckles as well and lays down next to his trainer, curling up into a ball.  "Glad to have you back buddy."

"Vee"

**Author's Note:**

> **If you think doing things with actual factual kids is okay, fuck off of my fics!**


End file.
